Ellis Island
Ellis Island is an island located in Upper New York Bay known as the gateway for over 12 million immigrants between 1892 and 1952. History Primary Canon At some point between 1990 and Thanksgiving weekend in 1991, the Ghostbusters were called to Ellis Island. An undisclosed incident took place. During the beginning of the Shandor Incident, the Ghostbusters went to the Sedgewick Hotel in search of the newly escaped Slimer and discovered there were many other entities present. The hotel's current manager blocked the entrance to the Alhambra Ballroom, where Slimer was, and informed Peter Venkman and Rookie he was willing to take the risk. Peter complied but was intent on getting into the ballroom one way or another. Egon Spengler came up on comms and reminded Peter about the Ellis Island Incident.Ray Stantz (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level "Over radio, Egon Spengler mentions it after Peter and Rookie are turned away from the Alhambra Ballroom" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Egon Spengler says: "Remember the Ellis Island Incident?" Secondary Canon IDW Comics During a dimensional overlap, two teams of Ghostbusters met at the Firehouse. Jillian Holtzmann answered the front desk phone and took on a case on Ellis Island. The majority of both teams departed and went to Ellis via Marine Ecto-8. As they approached, a rip in the sky was observed. Patty Tolan guessed they were going to be dealing with pirate ghosts based on the island's history. She was correct and there were many pirate ghosts. Holtzmann donned her Proton Pistols and started dispersing them. Ray Stantz became alarmed and stopped her then informed her of the dangers of doing so. He pointed out the dimensional tear would expedite the process of reformation. She thought he was worrying too much. The dispersed ghosts suddenly reformed into a powerful single entity. Trapping was quickly ruled out. Erin Gilbert proposed an explosion then got an idea. She and Ray ran back to Ecto-8. Holtzmann threw several Proton Grenades then dodged a chunk of land. Erin told Ray about how her team used a controlled explosion to seal a breach on their world and suggested rigging a Trap to blow. Ray understood and retrieved the Megatrap but he was concerned it wouldn't have enough power to fully discorporate the amalgamation. Erin anticipated that and got out the Proton Bazooka. The others continued to attempt to restrain it with Proton Streams. Erin returned and fired a direct hit on the entity. Ray flew back on Ecto-4, captured the entity with the Megatrap then dropped it into the tear. The resulting explosion successfully sealed the tear but Ecto-4 and several buildings caught fire. Ray was forced to jump into a tree. Holtzmann was upset about not getting to use a bazooka or a personal helicopter. Ray answered his cell phone and Kevin Beckman informed him he tagged everything that belonged to his dimension's Firehouse. Janine Melnitz took the phone from him and apprised him of the happenings after they left. Ray informed her the threat was cleared on Ellis Island but asked her to call the Fire Department on the special line as soon as possible. Trivia *One of the levels cut from Ghostbusters: The Video Game was one set on Ellis IslandSpook Central "Ghostbusters Fan Fest - Ghostbusters: The Video Game Panel" 33:45-33:53 10/4/19 Panelist says: "There was an Ellis Island level that was cut. Um, there was Ellis Island and a subway level with the Train." *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #4: **Near the rip in the sky is Ellis Island's Main Building. **In the bottom right panel, Patty mentions Gibbett Island. This was a nickname for Ellis Island in the 1700s. Gibbets are gallows trees that were used to hang criminals with on Ellis Island at the time. In the 1760s, they became synonymous with being used to hang pirates. Ellis Island was thus given the nickname Gibbets Island because of it. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) *Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level **Mentioned by Egon Spengler Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 **Ghostbusters 101 #5 ***Mentioned on What Came Before Page.Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "The Ghostbusters of two dimensions have come together at last, and joined together to take care of an infestation of poltergeists on historic Ellis Island, where Holtzmann learns that her habit of explosively dispersing ectoplasmic entities isn't the solution she always thought it was!" ***Mentioned by Ray on page 10.Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.10). Ray Stantz says: "Well, we know we can seal this breach the same way as the one on Ellis Island -- with a controlled explosion." References Gallery EllisIslandIDW01.jpg EllisIslandIDW02.jpg EllisIslandIDW04.jpg EllisIslandIDW05.jpg EllisIslandIDW06.jpg EllisIslandIDW07.jpg EllisIslandIDW08.jpg EllisIslandIDW09.jpg Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations